


Chris Larabee's Shortest Day

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble encapsulating one entire day of Chris's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Larabee's Shortest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Write 'em, Cowboy_ group's "A Day in the Life" challenge, which I interpreted as, "Ooh, let's see what kind of day Chris could have that would fit in a drabble!"

Chris's day started early and ended late, thanks to Buck: Glimpsing Blossom's calico-clad hips asway, Buck's brain flew south--like the hammer he dropped while standing to tip his hat, said hammer sliding down the church's pitched roof, tumbling a bag of nails over Josiah's boot, and raining projectiles toward Chris's head. Chris ducked, slipped on dew-slick grass, and windmilled into oblivion.

He woke to a bitching headache and a familiar, downcast profile silhouetted in lantern-lit darkness. Watching the oblivious reader's thumb stroke his lower lip, Chris sighed into tranquility, safe harbored; and squeezed the callused hand wrapping his own.


End file.
